Junjou Romantica: Sonic Style!
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: You know... I was watching Junjou Romantica, I thought it would be a Sonic thing like this, Yaoi, mature, blah, blah, blah! I suck at summary's! If you've seen it, you know the story, if not, watch it before you read this! I do not own anything! All characters go to SEGA! All rights reserved! Don't like Yaoi, don't read! Sonic x Shadow, Mephiles x Silver, and Tails x Knuckles!
1. Prologue

I was watching Junjou Romantica, and I thought to myself, "This could be a Sonic thing!" These are the casting roles:

Misaki Takahashi: Sonic the Hedgehog

Akihiko Usami "Usagi": Shadow the Hedgehog

Hiroki Kamijou: Silver the Hedgehog

Nowaki Kusama: Mephiles the Dark

Miyagi Yo: Knuckles the Echidna

Shinobu Takatsuki: Tails the Fox

Haruhiko Usami: Mighty the Armadillo

Sumi Keiichi: Scourge the Hedgehog

Takahiro Takahashi: Manic The Hedgehog

Eri Aikawa: Amy Rose

Fuyuhiko Usami: Vector the Crocodile

Tanaka: Daniel Doggerson the Dog (My fan character)

Tsumori: Fleetway

Isaka Ryuichiro: Antoine D'Coolette

Asahina Kaoru: Espio the Chameleon

Kaoruko Usami: Sally Acorn

*Note* Some of these roles are fitting, some aren't. Some I gave a lot of thought into, some not so much. No flaming please!


	2. The Truth is Stranger than Fiction

Season 1, Episode 1: The Truth is Stranger than Fiction

It was bright and sunny out, and a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes was on his way home. He was wearing a casual outfit for he had just come home from a certain place. In his hands he was holding a paper that was his report card. He sighed. Sonic the Hedgehog was his name, and he was trying to get into a college. (A/N: Original Character: Misaki Takahashi.) "Four more months until the Center exam," his grades were looking not so hot. "With results like these, I might be in trouble." he sighed again, heading to his front door. He opened the door, his eyes closed. "Brother, I'm ho-" but when he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see his brother being held by someone he had never seen before! His brother was backed against the wall and the other hedgehog was near his face and looking like he was going to kiss him! The other hedgehog noticed Sonic and narrowed his eyes slightly. The hedgehog was black with red streaks on his upturned quills, ruby red eyes, and he was wearing a suit. Sonic's brother, Manic the Hedgehog, was green with crazy spiky hair on top of his head, with sky blue eyes, and he was wearing a suit as well. (A/N: Original Character: Takahiro Takahashi.) Sonic was speechless, his emerald eyes were wide as saucers, and he blinked twice rapidly. Manic looked over at him. "Welcome home, Sonic." he greeted as if nothing odd was happening.

Sonic felt like he was frozen in a block of ice! "Come on now Shadz, let me go." Manic said to the ebony hedgehog who still held him tightly. "Manic…?" Sonic gritted through his teeth. The black hedgehog looked at Sonic. "Is this your little brother, Manic?" he inquired; the green male nodded. "Sonic, this is my best friend, Shadow the Hedgehog." he explained. (A/N: Original Character: Akihiko Usami-aka-Usagi-san) Shadow looked at Sonic with his mysterious looking ruby red eyes. "Huh?" he said, then he smirked. "Strange… you two look nothing alike." Sonic had a blush across his face, and it looked pretty… indescribable… _That was the worst possible first impression! That's how I met the great Lord Shadow the Hedgehog-aka-Shadz._

The next day…

Sonic stood outside a giant penthouse with a worried-slash-embarrassed expression on his face. He sighed-slash-groaned out. 'An ordinary guy like me shouldn't be in a place like this with a pot of chicken noodle soup…' he thought. (A/N: It was originally tonjiru-aka-Miso soup with pork and vegetables.) He sighed again; this was going to be a long day… _The excellent gentleman living in this big place is a member of the Hedgehog group. He graduated from Mobodoon University at the head of his class, and is currently a popular novelist, and at 28 years old, the youngest recipient of the Nobel Prize-The great Lord Shadow the Hedgehog!_ (A/N: When it's in italics, then we are either entering the characters head like in shoujo romances, or he's explaining something to us.) _Through some weird twist of fate, starting today, this great lord is going to be my private tutor._ Sonic straightened himself up best as he could and headed into the penthouse.

When he got up to the floor where Shadow lived, he pressed the button and the doorbell rang. However, no one answered. 'What, he's not here?' Sonic wondered in his head. 'Well, he said to let myself in if he wasn't here," he thought, reaching into his pocket, 'so, I'm going in!' he pulled out a piece of paper. 'Let's see, the code is…' He pushed the buttons in a certain order. Then, he opened the now unlocked door. When he looked inside, he was amazed at how big it was on the inside. And it was so clean! "Wow! Amazing!" he exclaimed, his emerald eyes widening. "It's unnecessarily spacious!" he added. He walked in and looked around at it. Then he set the pot of soup on the coffee table and sighed in relief. However, just as he was about to look around some more, he spotted a note on the table. Curious, he picked it up to read it. It read:

Dear Amy-san,

I'm sleeping right now, so, help yourself to the manuscripts.

Shadow The Hedgehog

To Shadow-sensei,

Thanks for the manuscripts, I'll be on my way.

Amy Rose

Sonic read the letter out loud. "Oh, so he is here." the azure hedgehog said. Sonic then noticed something else in a bag on the coffee table: Books. They were all the same books, just different copies. "Hey, I've seen these books before." Sonic exclaimed, grabbing one. It was titled "Midair, Deep Sea". and the author was Shadow the Hedgehog. "So, he's the one who writes these." Sonic said, opening it to read it. However, before he could start, he noticed another set of books. "What are these books over here?" he asked himself, walking over to pick one up. It was titled "Romance in the Student Council Room" and it was by Shade the Hedgehog. "A different pen name?" Sonic wondered, opening it. No sooner had he opened it and started to read it, his face turned irritated and shocked. Because this was a boys love novel! And not just that, there was something familiar about the characters in it. "Manic's eyes lowered as he laughed softly." Sonic read aloud. "Manic…?" he started to get irritated more. He noticed the picture on one side of the page was of Shadow cupping Manic's cheek. "Shadow slowly pressed his lips to Manic's slightly…" he continued to read with anger burning in his eyes. "Parted ones… Manic…" Seemingly, two butterflies slowly passed by. Sonic was not-

"HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!~"

Sonic yelled so loud the whole building seemed to shake. Then, he burst into Shadow's room, his face red and angry! "WAKE UP, YOU BASTARD PIECE OF CRAP AUTHOR!" he snapped, "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS BOOK?! IT"S YOU AND BROTHER! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION…" he paused when he started to gaze into the dark room. It was NOT what he expected! He saw toys! A stuffed bear with a ribbon, a giant bunny playing a drum, and a toy choo-choo train. Then, a figure sat up in bed. It was Shadow… He did not look happy! He looked tired and cranky. "You saw, didn't you." he droned in a slightly angry voice. Sonic smiled awkwardly, his mouth twitching, and sweat beads glazing his face. _This is the Great Lord Shadow the Hedgehog. The one who graduated from Mobodoon University at the head of his class, and became the youngest recipient of the Nobel Prize…_ 'Wait, don't get distracted, self!' Sonic told himself. "Hey!" he yelled at Shadow, holding out the book, "The characters in this porno-book are you and my brother, aren't they?!" he pointed to the book. Shadow didn't answer. Sonic threw the book to his feet. "So, you really are a pervert, aren't you?!" the azure one continued to rant, "I knew there was something wrong about you when we first met, with you hanging on my brother like that! And then you go and say that you want to be paid for my lessons with my brother's homemade chicken noodle soup!" Shadow just stared at Sonic with a tired, emotionless look on his face. "That's disgusting! Don't go dragging MY brother into your sick, perverted world!" Sonic continued, and then Shadow decided to get up close and personal with him. He walked up to him, but Sonic was too busy ranting to notice. "I bet you're even taking advantage of him because of his good nature, aren't you?!"

 _*Smack!*_

Sonic jolted as he now saw Shadow had him cornered. He had Sonic pinned against the wall with his hand on the side of the blue one's head. Sonic looked up with a flushed face. "Who's doing what against his will?" Shadow asked quietly. Sonic got scared slightly. "Um, I mean…" he tried, but nothing would come out. "Did Manic tell you he was being held against his will?" Shadow asked, taking his hand away. "Er, no, he didn't…" Sonic admitted, "...B-But don't go near my brother!" he snapped, "Go find someone else, any guy will do, right?" Shadow's eyes widened, then narrowed. That was the last straw!

Shadow took Sonic by his wrist, surprising him, and dragged him to the bed. "Wait!" Sonic tried to get out of ebony's grip, but it was no use. The next thing he knew, Sonic found himself thrown onto the bed and Shadow was on top of him! He tried to hide his blush from him. "W-What?" he asked. "What the hell do you know?" Shadow asked. Then, he moved his knee up so it was touching Sonic's crotch area. "Wait a…!" Sonic tried to reason, but then he flinched and gripping the sheets. The azure one tried to prevent himself from giving in. "What the hell do you know about Manic and I?" Shadow pressed further. Sonic was feeling so embarrassed, he just wanted to get out of this trap! "Hey, get off of m-!" he tried turning around, but then Shadow grabbed his wrist again and pinned him down so he was on his face! Shadow put his hand on Sonic's head to prevent him from getting up. "Any guy will do", huh?" the ebony hedgehog repeated, bringing himself up slightly. "You piss me off." he groaned. Shadow didn't let anyone tell him what to do, so, he thought it was time to teach this blue hedgehog a lesson… one he'll never forget!

Shadow grabbed Sonic around the waist, reaching for something. Sonic noticed this, and blushed. "Hey! Let me go!" he tried again, but Shadow was too quick! He grabbed Sonic's wrist again and made it so the blue hedgehog was facing away from him, and he was holding him in an uncomfortable looking pose. Sonic was frozen in his tracks right now. He had never had a guy seduce him before, and he wasn't gay! Then, Shadow slightly pulled on Sonic's sweater strings, keeping a hand on him. "Any guy will do." Shadow whispered, "You're the one who said it." he added seductively. Sonic gulped and flinched as he turned more red in the face. "Th-That's not what I meant!" he stuttered as Shadow started to rub his upper body from under his shirt and hoodie. Sonic gulped again. "Stop it, you pervert!" he snapped. Shadow then placed a kiss on Sonic's neck, reached up from the neck of his shirt and hoodie, and held his chin up. Sonic continued to become more stimulant as the touches got more frequent. "Why don't you go ahead and cry out for help," Shadow suggested playfully, "Mr. Dummy who got a D?" Sonic gasped and turned his head slightly towards Shadow. "W-What the hell did you just say, asshole?!" he snapped. Shadow just narrowed his eyes and smirked. Sonic gasped and blushed even more as he felt something start to rub him in his jeans. He fell to his hands and knees as he started to moan and grip the blankets. 'No! I can't cry out! I won't lose to him!' he thought, moaning as his eyebrows trembled along with his closed eyes. 'This pervert's hands can't make me… he won't make me…' Soon, Sonic then started to sigh out in pleasure as it started to feel good. Though it was something he wouldn't admit, his body was quite responsive as his member got rubbed softer. Shadow noticed this new response and smirked. "You're kinda cute..." he whispered. This made Sonic flinch again as his moans got louder. Slowly, he started to feel himself tightening up all over, especially in his stomach. He reached out and gripped the blankets as he moaned in ecstasy and release.

Shadow let him go and he collapsed. Then, he licked his finger seductively. "That was fast…" Sonic gripped the covers, bared his teeth, and trembled and shook with anger. 'HE IS SO DEAD!' he thought venomously.

Later…

Shadow had told Sonic to come out and sit with him in the living room. Sonic, although hesitant at first, joined him, but sat on the other couch parallel to the one Shadow was sitting on. Shadow got out a box of Marlboro and lit one. The toy bear that was in bed with him was also sitting beside him on the couch. When Sonic asked him what was up with all the toys in a grown man's house, Shadow replied, "I'd always wondered what it was like to be part of a middle-class family." through his lips in which a cigarette resided, "So, I started to recreate what normal kids normally do in their childhood, so, I started collecting various things, mostly toys, and this is how it turned out." he explained. "By the way, this is Sammy-san." he added, pointing to the bear. (A/N: Originally, the bear's name was Suzuki-san.) Sonic rolled his emerald eyes. "You're thoughts are really abnormal…" he said. Then, his eyes widened and he smiled. "Ah, I get it!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing to Shadow. "You're a typical rich kid! It goes like this: Your father rejected his family, and your mother abandoned child-caring and devoted herself to her hobbies. Raised in a family that only pretended to get along, you were on bad terms even with your brother, and you grew up alone. No one understood how you felt, so, you became a delinquent to rebel, but in truth, you were just lonely. And to top it off, you have a red sports car and a long haired dog named Alexander!" Sonic summed up. Shadow stared coldly at Sonic who just smirked and chuckled in victory. "How did you know?" Shadow asked at last. "For real?!" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Ah! I can explain why you're gay too!" Sonic exclaimed, slamming his fist on his hand. "Your mom brought home a new lover, and you ended up seeing them with your own eyes-trauma! Since then, you've lost all desire for women, and you had a nice tutor who was like an older brother to you. Then he did some "naughty" things to you, and then you found out you were gay!" Sonic crossed his arms, smirked, and chuckled in victory again. Shadow just took a drink of his coffee. "If that got out, the papers would be all over it." he admitted. "Seriously?!" Sonic asked in disbelief. Shadow opened his eyes and stared intensely at Sonic. 'I can't see any way…' he thought. 'That we could get along…' Sonic thought, staring back with equal intensity. Then they both hung their heads at the same time.

'But, for Manic's sake, I'll try…'

'But for Brother's sake, I'll try…'

Soon, they decided to start talking again. "So, where are you aiming for?" Shadow asked, taking his cigarette out of the panda bear holder. Sonic stared down at his feet. "Mobius University." he replied. Shadow just smirked and folded his hands together. "And you're fully conscious about that?" he asked in a snarky tone. Sonic's face reddened and he shot up angrily! "The hell?! Everything you say pisses me off!" the blue hedgehog snapped, "You won't know until you try!" Shadow turned his head away. "No, I do know," he said, "I looked at your answers to the trial exam." He pulled out a piece of paper that was covered in red ink. The score was a 30% at the most. "This isn't the level of forgetting a formula or making careless errors." Shadow said, "You don't even understand the problem!" he added, pointing to the paper. Sonic gasped and lost his breath. Lower your standards. Every school has an economics department." Shadow suggested. "I'm set on Mobius!" Sonic cried out, stamping his foot. "Nowhere else!" He fixed his eyes on Shadow. "I've got to go there for Manic, too!" he exclaimed. This comment made Shadow jolt and gaze at Sonic. "If I can't go there, then I'd go to no university at all!" Sonic had determination burning in his emerald green eyes, and he was silent for a while.

"Why did you bring Manic up?" Shadow asked, breaking the silence. Sonic jolted slightly, but then lowered his eyes. They seemed to lose their determination, only to get replaced by another emotion. Sonic fell back to the couch and stared at his feet again. "You know about it, too, right?" he whispered, "Our parents died in an accident 10 years ago when I was just a kid…" he added, his voice turning sad. "Ever since then, Manic's always been the one to take care of me…" Shadow fixated his ruby red eyes on Sonic, they were burning with sorrow.

Flashback… 10 years ago…

A younger, 9-year-old Sonic was at his knees in front of two caskets, Manic kneeling beside him. Sonic had tears in his big green eyes. " _Even though he got accepted into Mobius University…"_ Manic pulled Sonic to his side. "I will raise Sonic myself." he said to the men in front of them. Sonic looked up at his loving brother with shaking eyes. "I will do my utmost to support him!" the green hedgehog exclaimed. Sonic felt a jerk at his heart. He tightened his grip on Manic's suit. " _It was because of me, he had to quit school and start working…"_

End of flashback…

"So, if I'm going to go to an economics department anyway, I want it to be Mobius University; the one that my brother wanted to go to." Shadow continued to look at him. "I know my motives might not be the best, but…" Sonic halted. Shadow smiled and got up. He walked over to Sonic and pet his head. He chuckled, as Sonic blushed. "If that's the case," Shadow said, "then we're definitely going to get you in!" he exclaimed. "With me as your teacher, you definitely won't fail, okay?" Shadow took his hand away and Sonic looked up at him. "O-Okay!" he exclaimed, blushing slightly and smiling. _I'm not sure I can completely trust a guy who did THAT, but I've taken my first step towards Mobius University!_

The next few days were okay, Shadow was a good tutor, and Sonic felt like he actually had a shot at getting into Mobius University. "Wow! Look at that!" Sonic exclaimed at his test. "Wow, C's. Good job!" Shadow said. Sonic had styled his quills up a little so now he kind of had cowlicks. (A/N: Like in Sonic Boom!) "Well, it helps that when I bother to try, I can accomplish anything!" the blue blur exclaimed with a huge ear-to-ear smile on his face. He laughed in victory. Shadow just smiled softly at him with his usual bedroom eyes. He then closed them. "Don't get too carried away now," he joked at Sonic. "Carried away with what?" he asked, turning his head to Shadow, "I'm just this good!" he added, making a fist with his hand. _...or so I said. Shadz is a better teacher than the ones at school. Also, I've started calling him Shadz every now and then… It kind of pisses me off…_ Sonic's eyebrows twitched.

Shadow smiled at him. "Manic is going to be proud," he said, "I want to get you to pass, and make him smile." Sonic looked at Shadow with a plain expression. Why did he always want to talk about Manic? More to the point, why was he always trying to please him? Does he really care? "Shadz, do you love my brother that much?" Sonic asked. Shadow, who was sitting on the couch, looked up from his papers. "What's this all of a sudden?" he asked. Sonic was silent for a moment. "I'm just asking if you love him." he groaned slightly. "Don't worry about it. It's completely one-sided." Shadow explained, "That novel you read is just my fantasy." he added. Sonic was confused. "But, you know he has a girlfriend already?" he stated. Shadow opened his eyes. "I know," he admitted, "Being able to stay close to the one you love is one of the privileges of being a friend." Sonic rested his chin on the top of the swivel chair he was sitting on. "If you love him, then you should just shove his girlfriend out of the way and make yourself his number one." he suggested. Shadow chuckled slightly. "You really are young," he added to the chuckle. Sonic blushed slightly. "I love him that much, so I don't want him to hate me." Shadow explained, picking up a smaller teddy bear.

Sonic narrowed his eyes as they got filled with confusion. _Recently, I've begun to realize Shadz never does anything that Brother wouldn't like. He treats him gently, and preciously, like a jewel…_ Sonic imagined his brother and Shadow looking happy together. _But Manic sees him as nothing more than a really good friend. Even so, he's earnest and blindly devoted…_ Sonic swerved his chair so he was facing away from Shadow. "What an idiot." the blue one muttered under his breath. Shadow heard him mutter and looked up at him. "Hm?" Sonic didn't say anything else. _It's only gonna hurt that way…_

The next day…

It was the evening and the sun was starting to set. sonic amongst the neighborhood looking at his reply to his application. His first choice for a college was… Mobius University! He was so happy! "W-WOAH! Such a dramatic improvement in such a short time!" he exclaimed, "I must be a genius! Yes, a sleeping lion who's just awakening!" He smiled wider at it. 'I might have a shot at Mobius University!' he thought, 'I've got to let Shadz know, right away!' Then, he started sprinting off towards the setting sun. 'I can't wait to see him!' he told himself, 'I just know he'll say I did good!' However, he then halted. What was that about? 'Wait a second… What the hell did I just say?' he asked, hobbling over to a sign that said "Traffic Safety". '..."I have to let Shadz know"?' he wondered, '..."I can't wait to see him"?!' his face turned blank and bitter. 'What the hell am I doing, merrily sprinting towards the sunset?' he asked himself, 'My brother's the one I should be telling first!' he scolded himself. A thought crossed his mind. 'No… it can't be true… I…' he thought, starting to look angry. He couldn't take it anymore!

"I DON'T LIKE MEN!~"

This phrase was so loud, everyone could hear it! It even echoed! They hid their children and walked away slowly. "What are you doing?" a low boy's voice asked. Sonic reacted immediately, for he knew who this was: Shadow. "Ah! Oh, hello, my teacher! I trust I doth find thee in verily most good health!" he blabbed. Shadow stared blankly at him. "We'll have to go over your classical English from scratch too," he said flatly. Sonic just blushed more.

"Well, whatever," Shadow said, "this is perfect timing." He held out a white grocery bag. "Let's go back, I brought cake." Sonic's green eyes scanned the bag, they were full of confusion. "Huh?" he asked as he took the bag. "It's Manic's birthday today, remember?" Shadow explained. Sonic's eyes widened, because he had just remembered! "Oh!" he said. "The look on you face says you've forgotten," Shadow pointed out. "I-I wouldn't forget something like that!" Sonic lied, resting the bag by his side. His cheeks burned with heat slightly as he hung his head in shame. How could he forget something this important? "By the way," he said, reaching into his pocket, "I got this back today." he showed Shadow the college recommendation sheet. Shadow took the paper from his blue counterpart's hands. Sonic watched as the older hedgehog's ruby red eyes scanned the paper, they were glimmering in the orange-red sunlight. Then, he felt a foreign feeling on the top his head, and a powerful chuckle. Shadow was petting his head again! "What're you doing that for?!" Sonic asked, blushing a glowing red colour. Shadow took his hand away and said, "Good." in a lively tone. Sonic didn't reply, he just hung his head and continued to blush and sweat. _What am I getting all flustered for? Shadz is just praising me because what I did will make my brother happy…_ Sonic gripped the hook of the bag.

Later…

Manic walked in the door. "I'm home-Woah!" he halted when streamers burst in front of him. He saw Sonic and Shadow standing there, looking happy. Shadow was the one who pulled the party popper. "Happy birthday, Manic!" the ebony and crimson male exclaimed. "Happy birthday!" Sonic added in, clapping. Manic noticed the meal behind them; it was amazing! There was ham, roast, mashed potatoes and gravy, and milkshakes! "Wow, what a feast! Thanks!" he said.

Shadow handed him a small box that was tied with a yellow ribbon. "Here, your present." ebony said. Manic grabbed it and looked at it. "You know that watch we saw today? You wanted it, right?" Manic's sky blue eyes widened. "B-But, it was incredibly expensive…" he marveled. Shadow smiled at his friend in green. "It won't hurt you to receive something extravagant once a year." he said. "Wow, I really appreciate this, Shadz." Manic thanked him. Shadow just chuckled lightly. Sonic glared at the two hedgehogs slightly. He didn't know why, but he felt somewhat sick to see them like this… like he was… _Jealous_ …

"Manic, make sure you lock the door." the azure one groaned, trying to take his mind off of it. He walked to the door. "Oh, sorry about that," Manic said. Suddenly, he saw someone at the door. Someone he had never seen before. "Huh?" he said. "Oh, that's right," Manic said from the other room, "I have something important to tell you." Sonic turned his head. "I'm glad you're here too, Shadz." Then, Manic came from the other room with Shadow hanging from him. If Manic wasn't backing away, it would look like they might've been hugging. "Hey, get off me!" the green hedgehog laughed. Soon, he was able to wrangle himself out of his friend's grip, and he walked over to the girl who was standing at the doormat. The girl was a petite mongoose, she had emerald green eyes like Sonic's, gorgeous, wavy purple hair, yellow fur, and long eyelashes. "This is Mina Mongoose," Manic said, gesturing to her. She bowed her head to say "hello". "We've decided to get married." Manic said. Shadow's eyes shrunk and his body jolted slightly. Sonic gaped his mouth slightly and said, "Huh?" He could not believe it! "Ah, is that so?" Shadow asked in a calm voice, walking towards his friend, "So, you finally done it, Manic!" he gestured his attention to Mina. "Hey, she's adorable." he complimented. "Really? Thanks." Manic replied smiling, "It makes me really happy that you approve. In fact, I wanted you to be the first to meet her." Shadow smiled with his usual bedroom eyes. Sonic held his head low, raised his fist…

*THUNK!*

This sound made everyone exclaim and look. They saw Sonic hanging his head and his first was against the wall. "Sonic?" Manic asked, confused at this action. Sonic was silent for a moment. Then he said in a low voice, "I'll go…" This confused everyone. "We're out of alcohol, so I'll go and buy some…" Sonic explained. "They won't sell it to a minor," Manic said. Sonic bared his teeth. Then, he grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him along. "Come on, Shadow!" he said. With that, they both left the house, leaving Manic and Mina with confused looks on their faces.

Later, at a spot down the street, it was cold out and Sonic and Shadow were at a street light. Sonic was panting, bending with his hands on his knees. It was so cold out, when he breathed and talked, he could see his breath. The only warmth he had, came from his thick tears dripping down his face. "I'm sorry…" he sobbed. "Why are you apologizing?" Shadow asked lightly. "Because!" Sonic cried, "That was awful! After you've loved him all the time…" he wiped his right eye, "After all the care you've shown him…" he cried louder, wiping his left eye. "For him to say that he wanted you to meet her first… It's so incredibly insensitive!" Sonic continued to cry, Shadow gazed at the crying hedgehog with sorrow in his eyes. "For the first time in my life, I wanted to hit my brother!" he sobbed, wiping his eyes again. However, it didn't matter how much or fast he wiped his tears, they kept coming in. Shadow continued to stare at Sonic as he cried. Then, he smiled softly and said, "Heh," lightly. "The way you cry is appalling…" in a calm voice. "It's because of you that I'm crying, isn't it?!" Sonic snapped, wiping his eyes again. He turned to Shadow. "Once you've started crying, you can't stop even if you wanted to!" he ranted, then he whimpered and started crying again. Then, Shadow place one of his hands on Sonic's head again. "You're right…" he whispered. Sonic opened his eyes wide as Shadow grabbed a hold of Sonic's wrist. Then, an unexpected move was pulled. Sonic felt warmth on his lips as Shadow's were pressed against his own… He was kissing him.

Sonic felt his face flush warmly, his heartbeat increased, and his tears started to slow down. He should've pushed Shadow away, but something in his body wouldn't respond. It was like he wanted this to happen… He tried raising his hand to stop him, but then he let it fall to his side. Sonic was confused, because he said it himself: He doesn't like men! However, he felt different right now… Was it just the fact that Shadow was kissing him, or was it something more? Shadow pressed the kiss a little harder and further. Sonic may not have understood at this point, but he did know one thing: He was loving this slightly… no, more than slightly… A lot…

After a while, Shadow released the kiss so their lips were just inches apart. He smiled and whispered, "You stopped…" Sonic was speechless as Shadow's hand let go of his glowing red face. Shadow's smile faded slightly; he brought himself further in. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. Sonic blushed lighter as he now saw and felt Shadow hugging him warmly and tightly. "Just for a little while…" he added. Sonic slowly brought his hands up and gripped the older hedgehog's suit; he was hugging him back. "S-Shadz," Sonic began as snow started to fall, "If you want to cry, please go ahead and cry…" his voice broke off. "Moron…A brat has no business spouting precocious lines like that," Shadow whispered softly, "I'll have you know, I haven't cried in front of strangers since the day I was born." Sonic started to cry again slightly. "You're the only one," Shadow continued to whisper, "I'll be damned… if I let anyone but you see me in this wretched state." his voice started to break off.

Sonic felt sad and hurt for his black and red counterpart, he placed a hand on the back of his head and pet it. He looked up at the falling snow which came from the dark sky. _Feeling his teardrops on my shoulder, I was filled with so many shapeless emotions… If only I could with him always... If only I could be his special someone… With thoughts like that running through my mind, I found myself unable to release the arms I'd put around him…_

The next day…

The cherry blossoms on the trees were starting to fall and the birds chirped lively. In the penthouse, top floor, in the apartment of Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic was in the bathroom styling his hair to look all cool and badass! He looked in the mirror with a big goofy grin on his face. "Alright! Lookin' sharp!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, he whined and exclaimed as a big, cold hand ruffled his hair, returning it to its normal style. "You got in via the waitlist." Shadow said, "Stop giving yourself airs." he added, clenching the cigarette in his lips. "Shuddup! It doesn't change the fact that I got accepted by Mobius University!" the blue hedgehog snapped, clenching his fists. "True, you may have been wait-listed, but once you're enrolled, no one will know." Shadow shrugged, "Even though you were wait-listed, if you graduate properly, being wait-listed won't-" Sonic cut him off. "STOP TALKING ABOUT BEING WAIT-LISTED!~"

Sonic walked over to the couch where his school attire was lying; he started to rush and put it on. _On the day our apartment lease was up for renewal, my brother was suddenly transferred to Mobodoon. And, in some weird twist of fate, I ended up finding a free place to stay for a while here at the Hedgehog residence._ Sonic found himself struggling with his tie, it was now in an incorrect knot. "Hey, come on, what kind of knot is that?" Shadow asked him. Then, he came from behind and grabbed Sonic's hands. "I'll do it for you, so learn." he commanded. "Yes sir," was all Sonic could manage.

Shadow's ruby red eyes scanned his clothes and noticed something. "Your buttons are misaligned," he pointed out. It was true, his buttons were off by one. "You're unbelieveable," Shadow muttered, working his hands up Sonic's shirt, "Come on, take it all off." he said, starting to unbutton it. Sonic then started to flail around! "No! No! I'll do it myself, it was an honest mistake!" he tried, struggling. "Besides," he said, pulling his head in, "if I don't hurry, the entrance ceremony will-" Shadow smirked and cut him off. "Don't worry," he said, "In my red sports car, it'll take only 5 minutes to get to Mobius University." he assured.

Shadow then pulled Sonic down on his lap so they now were sitting on the couch. "What the hell?!" Sonic snapped, Shadow just smirked, "Are you dreaming again?" Shadow gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him flinch. "You should feel honored," the ebony hedgehog whispered, "You've won the affections of _the_ Shadow the Hedgehog. Surely you cannot yet know what a big, tremendous honor that is." Sonic's eyes shrunk and looked angry. "I DON'T wanna know!" he snapped, blushing. He continued to try to resist and escape while crying out. "Help! No! Wait Come on, let go! Hey, come on, stop it! What are you touching?!" _Sympathizing with that pure-hearted romantic was my downfall. Brother, it just may be… that I've chosen a DISASTROUS place to stay._ "Shadz, stop! Shadow, you IDIOT!~" he cried out.

* * *

TA-DA! I think this is becoming a thing for me-making Sonic versions of animes. Now, Junjou Romantica is one of them! I even saw a piece of artwork of ShadOnic Junjou Romantica as well! Alright, I hope you like this!

R&R!


	3. There's No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

Season 1, Episode 2: There's No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

It was bright, sunny, and all around fair in Mobius. A blue hedgehog was setting plates of eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, and sausage links on a table set for two. _The top floor of an upscale condo in one of the nicest parts of the city. And a maisonette, on top of that! It's been nearly a month since I started living as a mooch in this super luxurious house._ He set the final piece on the table. 'Perfect! A perfect breakfast!' he thought, looking down with a normal expression on his face. Sonic the Hedgehog stared up at the grandfather clock and saw that it was almost 7:00 a.m. 'It's almost time…' he thought. The seconds hand ticked its way to the twelve spot, and when it got there-

*SLAM!*

Right at that second, a black male hedgehog threw the door open! He was standing-well, leaning-on the door frame, looking extremely cranky, crabby, and tired. He groaned with a lit cigarette in his mouth, and he appeared to be holding a large bunch of papers and a teddy bear. _This is the owner of the house and my landlord._ The black hedgehog-Shadow-made his way to the table. "Morning!" Sonic greeted, trying to sound happy. "Morning…" Shadow droned.

"Finish your work?"

"Yeah…"

Sonic's emerald eyes followed Shadow as he went to the table. 'Why does this guy wear a tie even at home?' he wondered bitterly. Shadow sat down with the bear in his arms. 'It's a mystery…' Sonic thought.

Later…

Sonic and Shadow were sitting on opposite ends of the table, with Shadow's teddy bear-Sammy-between them on the other side of the table. "Let's eat." Shadow droned, folding his hands together. Sonic did and said the same thing. Then they started eating. _My landlord is a best-selling, Nobel Prize winning novelist who also writes boys' love novels-The Great Lord Shadow the Hedgehog!_ Sonic ate two of his eggs. _He was a classmate to my brother in high school, and with the way things turned out, he became my tutor._ Sonic then took a drink of his orange juice then ate some of his hash browns. _My brother-Manic-ended up getting married and then transferred to another city, so, I just kinda stayed here…_ Sonic looked at Shadow, who was eating with his usual bedroom eyes and blank facial expression; he put his fork in his mouth and continued to stare at him. _No matter how busy he is, he always keeps his promise to eat with me._ Sonic still didn't take his big emerald eyes off of him. _It seems this man, a genuine man of noble lineage… dreams of having a "normal home"._ Shadow picked up an egg with his fork and stared at it. "Eggs are great, right?" he pointed out, catching Sonic's attention. "Huh?" he asked. "There just so… _yellow…_ " Shadow added. Sonic was sweating awkwardly at the tension between them. _Also, he's weird!_ Sonic stared hard and bitter at Shadow, not quite understanding him. "What time do you have school today?" Shadow asked. Sonic broke out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, 8:30." azure said. "Then I'll take you," Shadow said. That's okay," Sonic assured, "It's only about 15 minutes by foot." Shadow smiled at Sonic. "No, I'll take you." he said softly. Sonic's eyes were shaking slightly, his cheeks were light red, and his heart was moving. However, he just half-lidded his eyes and shifted them away from Shadow's ruby red ones. _Also, Shadz loved my brother…_

After breakfast, Sonic was washing the dishes in the sink, because it was one of his chores. "Shadz, if you have any clothes that need washing, just leave them out." Sonic said, "Also, I'll wrap up your lunch, so all you have to do is heat it up-" but he halted when he felt a familiar feeling around his neck. He blushed upon figuring out what it was. Shadow would often come up from behind him and give him surprise hugs, or neck nibbles. Sonic often told him to stop, but he didn't. "Excuse me?" he tried, doing his best not to blush. "I'm low on you, Sonikku…" Shadow whispered. Sonic blushed and reacted. "What the hell does that mean?!" he snapped. Shadow smiled. "I've been trying to restrain myself until I finished work… But now, I've got to recharge." the ebony hedgehog explained.

Shadow sat down with Sonic in his lap, and started reaching for his lower body. Sonic was fruitlessly struggling to get out of the older hedgehog's grip. "Hey, let go!" he tried, "Don't toy with other people's bodies!" Shadow didn't listen and continued. "You say that, but _this_ right here is enjoying the attention." he said playfully. Sonic blushed even more. "What are you touching?!" he gulped, closing his eyes frightened. "Hey, Sonic," Shadow whispered seductively, "All this time I wasn't doing anything, were you doing it by yourself?" he asked. Then, he gave him an ear nibble, making Sonic flinch, sweat, and blush even more. "Such bashful reactions…" Shadow whispered, rubbing his lower regions. "Stop…" Sonic moaned, scrunching his toes, "...you, perverted old man!" Sonic felt Shadow's rough, cold hands rub his groin over his jeans. Sonic didn't want this! "S-Stop!" he cried, out pushing himself up off Shadow's lap. However, he tripped and fell backwards. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow…" he yelped and whimpered in pain. "Hey, hey, don't go tripping over my manuscripts." Shadow said playfully. Sonic leaned up and glared at him. "Shut up! It's your fault for leaving them here!" he snapped. Shadow didn't reply, he just blew out a puff of gray smoke. Sonic growled at him and picked up a page of the manuscript.

Then he noticed something on it. "Hm?" he wondered, blinking. He looked at a line that read, "Sonic," shadow said softly, in a tender tone of voice very different from his usual one. He was doing his utmost to pass himself off as asleep, and yet Shadow…" Sonic couldn't believe it! Shadow put him in his boys' love novel without permission and was making him do dirty things! He glared at the paper and gripped it with both hands. "You bastard! You didn't even ask my permission and you turned me into a pervert!" he growled, trembling and trying not to blow up. Shadow stared blankly at him with his bedroom eyes. "I was on a roll that morning. The words practically wrote themselves." he excused, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to include, "This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of any character to any actual person, whether living or dead, is purely coincidental." he added, pointing to another page. Sonic couldn't take it anymore!

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!~"

He then started to tear up the rest of the manuscripts. "There!" he said, "Can't publish it now, huh?!" Shadow was holding a small memory chip. "What are you, an idiot? The original's right here." the black hedgehog said. Sonic exclaimed and starting dashing for it, but Shadow made his way around him. "GIMME IT! REWRITE IT!" he pleaded, a vein popping out of his forehead, "YOU'RE VIOLATING MY RIGHTS! THIS IS LIBEL!" Sonic pointed a finger to him. "Why are you always doing things like this to me?!" he snapped. "This is sexual harassment, ya know! It's a crime!" Shadow jolted and turned towards him, an angry-slash-shocked expression on his face. "Why you ask?" He slammed his hand on the wall. "What a stupid question. The answer is obvious: Because I want to!" he claimed, sounding serious. Sonic glared at him as his eyebrows twitched. 'I'm going to fuckin' KILL him!' he thought venomously.

At Mobius University, students were greeting each other and talking merrily. They had only stopped when they heard tires make a _screech!_ up to the sidewalk. They noticed a shiny red sports car pull up, and they marveled at its magnificence. Sonic got out of the passenger side. "Call me when you're done," Shadow said from inside the car, "I'll come pick you up." Sonic nodded and closed the door. "I know...Thanks" he said.

"Sonic?"

"Geez, what now?"

"Have a good day," Shadow said with a smile. Sonic stared silently at the older hedgehog for a moment. Then he finally said, "Thanks, you too." Shadow nodded and drove away. After he left, Sonic felt different. Like he was… secretly touched by Shadow's smile, and warm voice, and- 'Oh, no! Oh, no!' he thought, snapping back to it, 'Don't even fall for that smile!' he told himself, walking through the gate. Unaware, a whole bunch of students were staring at him.

When he got into the big courtyard, he noticed every single person out there was staring at him! Just like they had ever since his second day here. Sonic tried to disregard it and walk towards the building. However, with each step the azure hedgehog took, everyone took a step backwards; this irritated him. 'It's happening again. Why is everyone avoiding me?' he wondered, an irritated look on his face. Everyone would be talking about him too every time they caught a glimpse of him. 'They won't even come near me!' he thought, walking through the hall. 'Now that I think about it, it's been that way ever since the second day of school.'

When he walked into his classroom, every student noticed him. Then, just like that, they all moved close to one another and pretended there were talking to each other. Sonic gasped in shock and his mouth was wide open. 'Why?! What's wrong?!' he wondered, closing the door. _I don't ever recall doing anything to deserve this! What should I do?_ He walked up the steps to a spot he could sit. 'If I have to spend the next four years alone…' he thought, hanging his head. Suddenly, he tripped and fell flat on his face! Everyone was staring at him more than ever now… This all made Sonic have tears in his eyes. 'Damn it! I think I'm developing didaskaleinophobia…' he thought, a lump forming in his throat. (A/N: Didaskaleinophobia is a fear of going to school.)

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sonic looked up and sat on his knees. He saw a lime green hedgehog with blue eyes, a leather jacket and skinny jeans. "Huh? Oh, yeah." he lied. "You picked your seat yet?" lime asked azure. "N-No, not yet," Sonic answered. The green hedgehog turned around but kept his head turned towards Sonic. "Then come sit with me," he told him, smiling warmly, "You don't mind, do you?" he asked. Sonic broke out of his trance. "O-Oh! No, not at all!" he exclaimed, a little flustered. He started gathering up his discarded books. 'No way! This is the first person to talk to me!' he thought in disbelief. With that, he got up and followed this mysterious hedgehog, whatever his name was.

Later…

Class had started. While the teacher was speaking, Sonic and the green hedgehog were talking. "What department are you in?" lime asked. "E-Economics," Sonic replied, a little nervous as this was the first person he had actually talked to. "Oh, really?" the green hedgehog asked, "Then you're my kouhai." he added. (A/N: A kouhai is a term used to refer to persons of a junior rank, position, or age.) "O-Oh," Sonic stuttered, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." he introduced himself. "Eh, you mean you have the same last name as that author?" the green hedgehog asked. Sonic nodded. "Yes, but we're not related," he explained. "Really? That's a shock." the green hedgehog said. "Huh?" Sonic asked in disbelief, sweating a little. What was this guy getting at?

"The man who drops you off and picks you up, he's the writer Shadow the Hedgehog, right?" the lime one asked. Sonic's expression turned irritated and his eyebrows were twitching. "Um, excuse me… Tell me if it's my imagination, but, everyone seems to be staring at me from a distance," he droned, "I mean, like, they're always avoiding me." The green hedgehog stared at Sonic. "This is a national university," he said, putting his hand out by his head, "Most of the students here come from normal, middle-class families, right?" he pointed out. "Right…" Sonic agreed. "Yet, you show up to an entrance ceremony in an expensive, foreign, sports car, get dropped off and picked up in said sports car several times a week, and to top it off: The driver is none other than Shadow the Hedgehog! You got all the girls thinking: "That penetrated the Great Shadow-sensei's unapproachable aura, and uses him for rides to school?! Who is he, what does he mean to Shadow the Hedgehog? I want to ask, but I'm too afraid!" the hedgehog explained, "...You know, something like that." he added in a simple tone of voice. Sonic turned away, his eyes glowing with anger! "So _he's_ the reason!" he hissed under his breath.

"Um, there's certain circumstances that are forcing me to live in his house for a while, that's all." Sonic said, being careful not to mention too much information, "I'm 100% ordinary! Giving me rides in his car is just some stupid whim of his…" he added. "Ah, that's what I thought." lime admitted, "You've got an ordinary kind of aura. Well, you always looked like you were down, so, I figured I'd strike a conversation." He smiled at Sonic nicely. "I'm Scourge the Hedgehog," he said, putting out his hand, "Nice to meet you." (A/N: Original Character: Sumi Keiichi.) Sonic was so happy, he couldn't contain himself! He jumped up, smiled ear-to-ear, and grabbed both Scourge's hands. 'A friend!' he thought happily, as if he had angel wings and a halo. Scourge was surprised and stared at him blankly. "Eh?"

That morning after school, Shadow picked Sonic up, just like he said he would. Sonic was really in a good mood the entire time, and he started talking about Scourge while Shadow was smoking. "And even as a guy, Scourge-senpai is pretty cool looking!" he went on, "He'd actually been worried about me the whole time!" he added. Shadow was listening, but he wasn't liking it… "He said he's part of this circle, the "Anthro Research Group". He's so mature!" sonic continued to think about him while folding his hands happily. "I wanted to join it, but-" Shadow cut him off. "If you've got time for clubs, get a job." Sonic glared at Shadow. "I know, I know!" he said, turning his head to stare out the window. "Scourge-senpai says he knows a good job as a bartender." he explained with a smile, "The pay's $50 after midnight!" he added enthusiastically. "No," Shadow said. "What?! Why not?!" Sonic whined slightly. "If you're gonna get a job, get one during the morning or afternoon." Shadow suggested, "Working all night will make you fall behind in your studies. You got in via the waitlist, so, make sure you don't fall behind." he commanded. Sonic turned his head away and bared his teeth in anger. "Yeah, right." Sonic scoffed, "Like some top-of-the-class graduates of Mobodoon University, my brain isn't too well-constructed." the car pulled up at a stop light. "But I'm managing like an idiot, as only an idiot can." he added. Shadow didn't reply. "Besides, if I'm having trouble understanding something, I plan to ask my senpai for help, anyway." Sonic continued. "Don't be silly." Shadow said, "This is just a matter of your attitude. Don't spend your time around frivolous characters." he added as the light changed to green.

Sonic glared. "You've never even met him, so don't badmouth him." he said venomously. Shadow stared with cold bedroom eyes at the road as he drove on. "Think about Manic, the one who's paying for your tuition." he said. Sonic tightened up his body at the mention of his brother. The two hedgehog's didn't speak to each other the rest of the trip home.

When they got home, the first thing they heard was the phone ringing. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Sonic called, walking over to it. He picked it up and placed it to his ear. "Yes?" he said. "Oh, Brother!" he exclaimed, hearing his brother's familiar voice over the phone. "Yes, I'm doing fine. Good." he laughed. "You worry too much. Sure, I'll switch with him." he nodded. "It's my brother," Sonic said, handing the phone over to Shadow. "Yeah," he replied, taking the phone and putting it up to his ear. "Manic? Oh, yeah it's been a while. How's Mobodoon?" While they continued to talk, Sonic put on his lime green cooking apron and started getting dinner ready. 'What a moron. My brother calls at least once every three days.' he thought, turning on the water. "I'm doing the same, as always." he heard Shadow say. Sonic began washing the tomatoes in the sink. 'What's with him anyway? It pisses me off…' he thought irritated as Shadow continued to talk to Manic over the phone. 'He finds faults with my friends and then goes and acts all mushy himself.' Sonic thought. "Did it get through alright?" Shadow asked Manic. Silence. "Ah, then you got your wish. Huh? I didn't know that. I see."

As they continued to talk, Sonic turned off the water and stared at the contents of the bowl with a sad look. _Shadz loved my brother… Like a fool, he devoted himself to a one-sided love for 10 whole years. And my oblivious brother got married without even noticing it. Though, that may be why they've maintained their friendship. But… just because you've lost your love, does that mean you have to rationally accept it and move on?_ Sonic shifted his sad looking emerald green eyes over to Shadow who was laughing happily. "That is so like you, Manic." he laughed. _I'd never be able to do that…_ Sonic continued to dice the tomatoes. _But then, why is Shadz always putting his hands on me?_ He wondered this and more as memories of Shadow touching him flashed through his head. _He never does it to anyone else… So, why just me?_ Then, a thought hit him. _A substitute?_ He looked up at Shadow who was smiling with his eyes closed. "I'm relieved, Manic. I hope you'll call again." he said. _In place of…_ his eyebrows turned angry as he harshly diced another part of the tomatoes. _My brother…_ Sonic felt hurt and mislead. Was that all he was to Shadow? Just a substitute to help him deal with a broken heart?

The next day…

Sonic and Scourge were at the school, but they were sitting on one of the benches next to it. Sonic had gotten to know Scourge a little more. "Oh, so Shadow-san was in the same class a s your big brother, huh?" he asked. "Huh, the world sure is small." he added, looking up at the blue sky. "Yeah, I guess so…" Sonic shrugged his shoulder and looked down at his hands which were on the edge of the bench. "But you're commendable. Seriously, you've got my respect." Scourge said. Sonic looked up at his friend and said, "Huh?" Scourge smiled and looked upwards. "I mean, wit your brother in the mix, you can't get into any weird fights, right?" he asked. Sonic looked downwards, not saying anything. "It's not like he's a complete stranger, either," Scourge continued, "so, it's kind of a complicated relationship. Does he ever compare you to your brother?" he asked. "Well…" he said, not sure how to respond.

 _My parents… died in a traffic accident when I was 8 years old. Shadz always kept watch over my brother as he went through that. Always… always… I'm nothing compared to my brother. But…_

"You know…"

Scourge's voice broke him out of his trance. He looked at him with a gaped mouth. "You talk about nothing but Shadow-san." lime told azure. Upon hearing this, Sonic blushed and put both hands on either sides of his face and started to panic. "I do?! I'm sorry!" he said rapidly, "I didn't realize it!"

"It's okay, talk more."

Sonic gasped and looked at his friend in green. "What?" he asked. Scourge playfully smiled. "The way you talk is so enthusiastic and earnest." he admitted, "I like it." Sonic blinked his eyes innocently and blushed slightly. "Right…" he said warily. Then, they found the whole situation funny and they both started laughing.

Meanwhile…

Inside the University, Shadow was watching Sonic and Scourge from the window, and he didn't like how much time they were spending together. "Shadow," a male's voice said, breaking the male hedgehog's gaze off the two teenagers. He looked up and saw his lifetime friend, Silver the Hedgehog. He was a silver white hedgehog with hair in the shape of a giant hash leaf, two big quills on the back of his head, and amber yellow eyes. (A/N: Original Character: Hiroki Kamijou.) "Not that I really care, but don't use my library as your personal bookshelf." he said. "As an Associate Professor here at Mobius's Faculty of Humanities, your eccentric collection is far superior to that of any local library." he said smiling. "I'll loan you these because you're my childhood friend," Silver sighed, "but they're rare books, so, you'd better take care of them." he added. "I will," Shadow assured, shifting his attention back to the window. He noticed they were getting closer to each other until… Scourge gave Sonic a surprise hug! This made Shadow even more angry! He kicked the wall. "Hey!" Silver snapped, but then he noticed Shadow covering his mouth, his eyes fixated on the window. He couldn't let that Scourge character get any closer to Sonic…

Later…

The sun was setting and Sonic and Scourge were walking together. "The Hot Springs Research Society is talking about going to Spagonia." Scourge said, "If you wanna-" but he was cut off by Sonic's, "Oh!" He had noticed Shadow leaning against his sports car, a cigarette clenched in his teeth. "We're going home," he commanded. Sonic ran up to Shadow. "Never mind that, juts move your car." the blue hedgehog said, "You stand out too much as it is!" Scourge followed up to Sonic and smiled at Shadow. "Nice to meet you, sensei, my name is Scourge." he introduced himself, "I've heard a lot about you from Sonic." Shadow had no interest in talking to this hedgehog, but he didn't wanna make himself look rude in front of Sonic, so he replied with, "Nice to meet you." in a sour tone.

Sonic smiled happily, his emerald green eyes full of sparkle and happiness. "Hey, I'm gonna go eat with my senpai now, so, I'm gonna be a little late tonight." he said to Shadow, "Dinner's in the fridge, so just nuke it and-" he cut him off. "No, we're going home now." Sonic growled at Shadow.

"Hey! Scourge! Sonic!"

Scourge looked over and saw 4 students waving at them. "We're going to a mixer!" one of them said, "Come with us!" the other said.

Scourge looked at Sonic with a smile and bedroom eyes. "Sonic," he said, making azure lookup. "go tell them we're going on a date, so we can't make it." Sonic blushed at the word 'date'. "A date?!" he gasped. Scourge pet the younger hedgehog's head and laughed. "Don't worry, it's okay. I'm counting on you." Shadow growled and death glared at Scourge. "O-Okay…" Sonic said, trying not to sound flustered. Then, the azure one ran over to the students. Scourge smiled playfully at Sonic as he ran; a smile and a chuckle reached his lips.

"This was a good opportunity, so I read one of your books." he said to Shadow. "Oh, thanks." Shadow said bitterly. "But I must apologize, I'm stupid, so, I really didn't understand it." Shadow glared venomously at him, still cross with him for touching Sonic.

Footsteps approached. "Senpai! They said we'd better make the next one!" Sonic said, approaching Scourge. "Ah, thanks." the lime hedgehog said to the younger blue one. "Well," Sonic said, turning to Shadow, "We're gonna get going, Shadz." Shadow wasn't having this! He marched over to Sonic and grabbed him by his wrist. "No, we're going home." he said, taking Sonic along with him. "What? No, like I said, I'm going out with my senpai to-" Shadow turned and cut him off. "No! The first promise we made was that we'd eat our meals together. Hurry up and get in." Sonic was losing patience. "You just have to push buttons on the damn microwave!" he retorted. Shadow wasn't listening; he continued to pull Sonic along. "You don't make it to some meals because of work!" Sonic continued to spout off, "I've got social obligations too!" Shadow turned to him. "Shut up! Hurry up and get in!" he snapped, "I've got more work waiting for me! I don't wanna waste time here!" Sonic struggled to get out of his grip. "Then why don't you just go home alone?!" he asked, irritated. "You're ten years too young to be going out drinking!" Shadow retorted. "We're going to eat; not drink!" Sonic spat back, pulling his hand away, "Besides, you told me you've been drinking since you were 13!" he added. "Stop throwing pointless arguments at me!" Shadow snapped, "Manic would be so disappointed!" he added, hanging his head slightly.

Sonic jolted in response to this comment as his eyes shook. He then hung his head low so his eyes weren't visible and fell deep into thought. 'The hell? You're bringing up my brother again?' he thought. "Then just go home!" he ordered, "You've got spare time to pick me up, why don't you go talk on the phone with my brother?" Shadow's mouth was gaped. "Huh?" he said. "You talk on the phone for-freaking-ever, even though you're a guy!" Shadow sighed in response. "You're getting way off topic here." Sonic got even more angry.

"SHUT UP!"

"S-Since we're talking about it anyway, I'm going to say this now." Sonic said, clenching his fists tightly. "The way you keep doing this kind of thing for me is…HONESTLY, IT'S A BIG PAIN!" he snapped. However, when the azure hedgehog realized what he had just said, he froze and opened his emerald eyes wide. "Uh, no… that wasn't…" he stammered. He reached for his face. "I didn't mean it like that…" his voice started breaking off. Scourge looked at Sonic and smirked. "What I wanted to say was…" Scourge said, "Hmp." Shadow noticed and got mad. He took a step towards Sonic without having him notice. "That is-" but Sonic was interrupted by Shadow grabbing his arms! "What?!" Shadow then threw him in the passenger seat, got in, slammed the door, and started driving away! "Wh-What are you-?!" Scourge stared at the car as it sped away.

At home, the phone was ringing and Sonic was first to answer it. "Yes?" it was Scourge. "Ah, senpai," Sonic greeted smiling slightly. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I'll head over there now, so-" but he was cut off when someone took the phone from him and hung it up. It was Shadow. "Hey! What did you do that for?!" he snapped. But before Shadow could answer, the phone rang again. "Yes?" Shadow asked, tiredly. "Oh, Manic?" he said. Sonic jolted slightly. That was it! Using his hand, he pushed the levers on the rotary phone, making it hang up. "What'd you do that for?!" Shadow asked. "Shut up!" Sonic snapped, "I'm spending the night at senpai's house." he tried walking away. "No, you can't!" Shadow said, following him. "Shut up!" Sonic said, not listening. Shadow had just about had it. "Sonic!" Shadow said, grabbing Sonic's arm making him halt. "Shut up! Don't touch me!" the blue one snapped, turning to him. Shadow pushed him down, making him fall onto the couch. Before Sonic could protest against it, Shadow leaned into his face and placed a hand to his cheek. "Who do you think you're talking to in such a manner?" Shadow asked.

Then, he kissed the blue hedgehog, making him blush and close his eyes. Sonic didn't want this! He was just a substitute, and he didn't wanna be used anymore. He put his hands on Shadow's chest and pushed him off. "Quit it!" he snapped, panting for breath, keeping his eyes screwed shut, "I'm not a substitute for my brother!" he added. Shadow was confused. "Substitute?" he wondered. "I mean…" Sonic began, "You loved my brother, right?" he asked. Shadow nodded. "Then, there's no way you'd get over him so quickly…" he halted when his throat felt tight and had a lump in it. _I don't wanna be compared…_ Sonic had thick tears in his eyes and they glistened and made the scene between them more serene. They fell like giant drops of sad rain. He started sniffling and crying as he half-squinted his eyes. Shadow's ruby red eyes widened as he finally pieced all the puzzle pieces together. He now understood why Sonic was feeling so troubled and lovesick. His ruby red eyes instantly bedroom-ized and softened, sparkling in the twilight scene shining through the window. Sonic started to wipe the tears from his eyes, not noticing Shadow stepping towards him. Then, he placed a hand to his head. "You cried when my heart was broken, right?" Sonic exclaimed quietly and looked up at him with big eyes. Shadow took in a breath.

"I was so confident that I could hide how shaken I was," he explained, "but a brat I'd known for less than six months saw right through my heart, and I watched him cry his eyes out over something that wasn't his concern." Shadow sighed blissfully at the memory. "So, right then, I thought, "Oh, he's the one." Sonic gasped slightly as he looked up at the older hedgehog. Shadow knelt so he was level to the younger hedgehog's face. Sonic's eyes were shaking and had more shine to them. "That's why I lose my cool when it comes to you." Shadow whispered, "I don't ever wanna see the one I love snatched before my eyes again." he put his hand on his head, shocking Sonic slightly. He then moved down his face to his cheek and cupped it. Sonic could barely speak, he was feeling…

 _Love...?_

"Um… could it be, that you were jealous of my senpai?" Sonic asked. "And what if I was?" Shadow asked. Sonic's eyes widened slightly as his cheeks filled with heat and his heart raced like Shadow's sports car. Shadow put his other hand on Sonic's right cheek and pulled him closer, making Sonic close his shaking eyes as the tears fell like streams. Shadow leaned in and kissed him softly. Both of their eyes were closed, and Sonic was allowing these loving gestures. Shadow released the kiss and planted one on his forehead, leaning their foreheads together.

 _I feel like… my heart's about to burst._

Shadow couldn't hold himself back anymore; he pushed Sonic down on the couch, towering over him. Shadow released the kiss and smiled lovingly at his blue counterpart. He then moved down his body, and started to take Sonic… "Shadz… No…" the blue hedgehog moaned, placing his fingers to Shadow's forehead, trying to stop him. He then started moaning and blushing. "No, this is a bad idea." he tried, but Shadow continued taking him in his mouth. Sonic threw his head back and trembled in ecstasy.

Soon, Sonic had his pants removed, and Shadow his shirt. Sonic's shirt was lifted partially. "Um, Shadz…" he said. Shadow looked at him and rubbed his face with his fingers. "Let's not do this, after all. Not today…" Shadow didn't listen; he gently thrust himself into Sonic's body. Sonic gasped and blushed more; although he was feeling pain right now, he was also feeling another feeling… one he couldn't describe. "Shadz! There's no way. Anymore of this and I'll…!" Sonic turned his head as he closed his eyes tight, putting his hand beside his own face. Then, he felt something familiar grab his hand and place it to a warm surface. Sonic looked and saw Shadow holding his hand to his chest. He was about to ask what he was doing, he felt something beating against his hand: Shadow's heart. Shadow was trying to comfort him and show his love. Although he was hesitant, Sonic was willing to give in to all of this. Love was always foreign to Sonic, and he couldn't quite grasp it… but now… Shadow then thrust himself back in, being careful to cause as little pain as possible. Sonic moaned and gasped in pleasure. "Sonic," Shadow whispered, "it'll be okay." Sonic reached up Shadow's arm. He took himself as his stomach tightened. Sonic flinched and blushed more as his body felt even more full. "Sonic." Shadow whispered, staring at him with his bedroom eyes. "Don't let anyone touch you." he said, bringing himself down. "All you have to do," the ebony hedgehog whispered lovingly, bring himself to rest on Sonic's chest, "Is… choose me." he finished, as Sonic released in time, his tears rolling down the side of his head.

The next day…

Shadow was in the kitchen, cooking. Something that he doesn't usually do, but he wanted to for some reason today. Of course, he was also smoking a cig. Then, he heard footsteps come down the stairs, so, he looked up and saw Sonic. He looked kinda tired, and he had a towel behind his quills. He obviously still had last night on his mind, and he didn't know what to say to Shadow. "Morning," Shadow greeted him. "Morning," Sonic greeted in a flat tone. Sonic then looked up and saw a bunch of messy contents all over the counter: Butter, salt, and a bunch of messy batter. He walked over to Shadow to observe him. "What are you making?" he asked. Sonic then saw a big mound of something darkish yellow and lumpy-looking on a platter. He looked at it with disgust. "Shadow-sensei's Fluffy Omelette Special Deluxe" he explained.

Sonic didn't know how he let Shadow talk him into trying it, but he did. They were sitting at the table and Sonic reached a knife over to the yellow mound to cut it, but when he did, it made a _crrruunch!_ sound. ' "Fluffy"? ' Sonic wondered, staring at it bitterly. Wow, what a dish Shadow made- Wait! Sonic gasped slightly. As Shadow said, "Thanks for the food." Sonic wondered, 'Could it be, he made this just for me?' That kind of made Sonic feel guilty, considering what he had said to him just the other day. He looked down sadly. "Hey, Shadz?" this caught Shadow's attention. "I'm sorry for the hurtful things I said yesterday. I feel bad about it." Shadow reached over and pet his head. "It's okay," he assured him, making Sonic look up. He was really willing to forgive him that easily? "I mean, I made you cry in a different sense, after all." Shadow shrugged. Sonic glared and bared his teeth at him, clenching his fist. 'Why you!' he thought, angrily.

Then, the phone rang. Sonic was the first to dash and get it. "Yes. This is the Hedgehog-" It was Scourge. "Oh, hi, senpai. Sorry about yesterday." he laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm sure today will be-" but he was halted when the line made a _bleep!_ He gasped and looked over. He saw the reason the line went dead: Shadow had pulled out the line! "Why'd you do that?! That's so immature!" he snapped, pissed off. Shadow then leaned in and kissed the blue hedgehog. He locked lips fast then pulled away; their faces just inches apart. "I don't want anyone else to interfere with the time I have with you." he said, smiling at him with his usual bedroom eyes. Sonic blushed and glared at the older hedgehog.

" _I'll be damned if I let myself get swept up in his fucking pace like this."_ Sonic gripped Sammy angrily as he sat at the table with Shadow, who had started digging into the food he made. _But even if he made this resolve, Sonic the Hedgehog was still unaware that he had become wrapped up in it a long, long time ago. That was the spring of his 18th year…_ Shadow looked surprised. "Oh, this is kind of good." he said, helping himself to more.

* * *

Done! Again, one episode per chapter like in my other story. This was a pain!

Satoko: Boohoo, sucks to be you! You have too many stories!

Need I remind you, you're in one of them!

Satoko: …

Burn!

R&R!


End file.
